


A Mystery

by theshittymarimo (Asko)



Series: Mysterious Ships [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, in case you can't tell, luffy loves mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/theshittymarimo
Summary: Luffy got his new ship, the Merry Go, and also two new crewmates - Nami and Usopp! But soon after they set sail in their new ship someone else showed up on their ship... A mystery with green hair.Luffy loves mysteries!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Mysterious Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of a series, and stands perfectly fine to read on its own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was night and quiet on the Merry Go. Nami and Usopp was sleeping but Luffy hadn’t been able to sleep and wandered to the deck to watch the stars on their new ship.

At first he had thought he was alone, he should’ve been. But as he was lying on his back on the deck he soon felt a presence close to him. He blinked in surprise but it didn’t feel dangerous, or like an enemy. Soon a shadow was standing above him and he stared at the figure who stared back. He saw the three swords by the unfamiliar man’s waist but he didn’t move to use them and so Luffy didn’t move either.

“Who are you?” Luffy finally asked curiously as none of them had spoken.

A grin gleamed in the dark. It was a dangerous grin but it didn’t feel dangerous to Luffy, more like meeting a new fascinating friend.

“You the new captain?” the man asked and Luffy saw that he didn’t look old, more like a couple of years older than him, and strangely…

“You have green hair”, Luffy blinked.

“You’re made of rubber”, the man raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Luffy was surprised that he knew that, but point taken.

“I’m Strawhat Luffy”, Luffy decided to answer. “This is my ship.”

“… We’ll see”, the green-haired man’s eyes gleamed of challenge in the darkness and the moon’s light suddenly reflected in a sword. Luffy was barely warned and rolled away just in time before a sword stabbed the deck where Luffy’s head had just been. Luffy stumled a little bit before he was able to straighten himself up with his fists in front of him in preparation of a fight.

“Hey!” Luffy shouted a bit angry that he was suddenly attacked but when he looked around the deck was empty - “Huh?”

Luffy told Nami and Usopp what had happened the day after and even showed the damage in the floor where the sword had stabbed. Nami just rolled her eyes but Usopp shivered and looked around.

“You guys”, Usopp gulped. “Remember what Merry said? He said that Merry Go was temperamental and a difficult ship… Do you think … There’s a g-ghost here?”

Nami dismissed it immediately but Luffy was fascinated. A ghost! On their ship! … Maybe he wanted to join his crew?

During that day some accidents happened on the ship, ropes got loose and lashed into the air dangerously close to a head and boards creaked or broke where they shouldn’t have. Usopp was more convinced than ever that they had a ghost aboard and Nami shouted at him to not be ridiculous, though she was frustated too and walked away yelling about getting a useless ship. A rope that was lying on the deck suddenly stiffened up when she said so and she fell over it swearing. The others didn’t notice but Luffy saw the rope move like on its own.

When the night arrived Luffy stayed up on the deck, Usopp had immediately escaped to his bed when the dark arrived and Nami grumbled about that there were no ghosts but went to bed too as she glanced around suspiciously.

“Hello mister ghost?” Luffy spoke out loud as he sat down prepared to wait all night. “I like you but if you keep hurting my nakama I won’t forgive you.”

“You won’t forgive me?” the familiar voice spoke up just a moment after Luffy said so. He blinked in surprise but looked around quickly and saw the green-haired man who was suddenly standing behind him. Quickly gettin up on his feet he turned around grinning excited that he had already shown up.

“Nope”, Luffy grinned and the man looked surprised. “If you wanna fight, I will fight you but I like you! Wanna join my crew?”

“You like me?” the man blinked but soon smirked and looked interested in him too. “… Alright, win against me in a fight. And I will tell you who I am.”

Luffy didn’t win against him that night but he didn’t lose either. Excitedly he told the other two about him the next day, he wielded three swords (”Three? How?” “He’s holding one in his mouth!” “… That’s ridiculous.”) and was very strong. He was just so cool, Luffy thought, he definitely wanted him in his crew.

This continued during the nights for a week and when the seventh night got closer to the morning they agreed without saying anything to stop the fight for the night. Luffy immediately collapsed onto his back and groaned in frustation - he wanted so badly to know who the green-haired man was but their strength was just too similar. The man was standing above him, barely panting, and looked down at him before he looked up to the still dark sky.

“My name’s Zoro”, he suddenly said softly into the silence and Luffy blinked in surprise but soon hummed.

“Zoro…” Luffy tasted the name and then grinned. “I like you Zoro, join my crew!”

Zoro snorted, he had gotten used to Luffy during the week, and smirked.

“My first captain…”, he continued and Luffy stilled immediately more serious. “Her name was Kuina. She wanted to be the world’s greatest swordsman.”

Zoro’s smirk was soft as he stared into the dark like he was seeing something else.

“… What happened to her?” Luffy asked.

“She died”, Zoro’s eyes hardened and he glared down at him with steel in his eyes. “My captain died on me, she was strong, but she still died before she became the world’s greatest swordsman.”

“… I won’t die”, Luffy answered without doubt in his voice and a serious look in his eyes. “Not before I become Pirate King.”

Zoro stared at him for a long moment like he was looking for something in his face before he continued.

“In her place… I want to become world’s greatest swordsman”, Zoro raised his chin like he expected to be laughed at. But Luffy didn’t laugh, he grinned in excitement. Seeing the grin Zoro continued with telling about Mihawk the current greatest swordsman and his dream until the light from the sunrise reached the horizont.

“Hey Luffy”, said Zoro suddenly as he looked to the sunrise. “… Do you want to be my captain?”

Luffy didn’t answer but sniggered and grinned like it was a stupid question. Zoro grinned too and closed his eyes as the sunrays reached his face. But he didn’t disappear like he did the nights before that, instead he was still standing there. Looking like he was enjoying the sun for the first time for a long time.

And he was still there when Nami and Usopp woke up and woke Luffy with their screamings seeing the “ghost” for the first tine.

“What are you?!” Nami was the one to ask.

“Are you a ghost?” Usopp stuttered.

“No”, Zoro raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I’m a Klaubautermann.”

“A what?”

“I’m this ship”, Zoro looked bored by now as Nami and Usopp stared at him in disbelivement. “Merry Go as you and my builder call me. Don’t call me that, I’m Zoro.”

“Isn’t he cool?” Luffy grinned like it wasn’t the first time he heard that.

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanations - Merry, the servant, did build Merry Go, or rather Zoro as he prefers to be called, but he had been sailing for a while before Luffy. In this AU Kuina was probably from the same island as Usopp and Merry let her borrow the ship once in a while as she played. She probably spoke out loud about her dreams to sail around the world and become the greatest swordsman, and though Zoro wasn't there in physical form yet, he heard it all. When she vented about her gender as she grew older Zoro also grew stronger enough to rustle the sails and whatever he could to show that he didn't agree with her.  
> Kuina might even had suspected something but it was too late. And she died in a similar tragic accident. 
> 
> People on the island avoided to borrow the ship after that as it became rumored to have a ghost on it that didn't want them there. Thus Merry apologized but said that it was the only ship he could give Luffy, Nami and later on Usopp. Luffy was of course excited to get a ship AND a ghost!


End file.
